Weyoun
by SpaceCandy
Summary: Story of how Weyoun was created and the history of his lives. Sorry I am horrible at summaries.


This is my first DS9 fanfic. Please be nice. Reviews are good as well. I own none of the characters.

The Process

He entered the building that for so long had been a symbol of all the dreams and ambitions for any in Vorta society. After many reviews he was chosen to be cloned. It was the highest honor that any Vorta could ever receive and with that honor comes rewards.

Weyoun Yovvan walked to the building to partake in a process so few Vorta ever become a part of. He brought his daughter along to see the process. A wish he was very glad was granted. He worried about her behavior these days and hoped the Founders never found out about her thoughts. "Perhaps you'll be considered a candidate one day Elleinn." He straightened his long robes making sure to look his best.

"It's sounds horrible to me. Having a copy of yourself killed and activated over and over again."

He frowned as it was his teenage daughter's habit to question things of late. "It is the highest honor-"

"Yes, I know, that any Vorta can hope to receive." She went along more to appease her friends who all wanted to hear what it is inside the building. That's what she told her father but truly she wanted to support him though she thought it was a horrible thing to be so proud of.

He stopped as they stood at the base of that stairs leading to the entrance. "Everything we have comes from the Founders. Everything we have is due to their mercy."

"We should be able to evolve on our own."

"You're just too young to understand. You're only seventeen and haven't even begun your life."

She knew she was ruining things for him and a pang of guilt hit her. "I can't help what I feel." It sounded childish, even to her ears.

He rolled his eyes and started his walk up to the building. Elleinn started to walk a few steps after him. She pasted a smile on her face to support her father. It was one of his dreams in the making and she loved him too much to ruin it for him.

A couple of Vorta greeted him and his daughter. "I see you brought Elleinn with you. She has grown." Elleinn recognized the man as one of her neighbors and nodded in polite custom. He addressed her. "Your father tells me you are top of your class this year. Wish my daughter had your drive for study."

Elleinn once again nodded out of polite custom. "I know she'll find her custom soon."

"I'm sure she will. Now Weyoun you have a long day ahead of you. Are you sure you wish for your daughter to witness this?" The man knew of her disapproval of clones and wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to interfere.

Weyoun turned to his daughter. "Well you are free to make this choice."

"I want to be here for you. Please don't let my views tarnish this for you. I am very happy for you." Elleinn smiled and gave her father a hug.

They entered a room of simple design. A scientist motioned for Weyoun to lie on a bio bed and placed a band around his head. "This will gather your brain wave and scan your brain for the clone. It will also copy the majority of your memories."

Weyoun was fascinated and couldn't stop asking the scientist questions. A few answers slipped that Elleinn was sure was not supposed to be answered. She smiled seeing her father so happy. So much had happened to their family in so short a time. She missed her mother as much as he did.

Her attention was grabbed by the pain that he was now in. The man that greeted them held her shoulder. "It will only last a short time." She nodded.

Weyoun winced as his mind was being invaded. There was so much he now remembered and wanted to forget. He remembered himself as a young man ambitious and cruel. Then he remembered falling in love with Tairis and the birth of their daughter. Everything he was will now be with the Founders forever. He had reached what he had always desired. To become immortal.

The process ended sooner than they had thought. "Lie for a moment. You need some time."

Elleinn moved from the man's hold and went to her father. "Was it that painful?"

"Not at all. I got to remember things I forgot about years ago. I remembered where I placed the Floander seeds to garden."

She laughed. "I could have told you that. You gave them to Sheilban for his daughter."

"Yes. Now help your father up."

The next room was not so simple. Scientists were everywhere and it was a maze of other Vorta hooked up to wires. In the distance she saw what could only be the first phase of the clones. Before she could investigate further her attention was taken from her by her father.

"Elleinn, I have to prepare. From this point you will have to wait elsewhere. I'll see you in a few hours." There was something sad about his voice though it was light as usual.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I couldn't be happier. I just wish your mother was here to witness this." Weyoun was glad to be able to sooth his daughter and convince her. He watched her go. "She's going to be so angry with me when she finds out the truth Gelbrak."

The man that brought them in nodded. "She will be fine and well taken care of. The rewards are more than enough."

….

Elleinn waited for what seemed like days when she was finally called to see her father. He saw him looking out a window.

"Father, I hope the process wasn't too difficult for you."

Weyoun turned and looked at her. "I am sure it wasn't."

It was then that she realized that she wasn't speaking with her father. The man before her had her father's face and mannerisms wearing the clone's uniform. "Where is my father? You are not him." Panic was beginning to set in.

"He is serving the Founders."

"I don't understand. Where is he? I want to see him." She was beginning to shake.

Gelbrak entered the room. "You can no longer see your father. He is now serving the Founders."

"What does that mean? Answer me!"

Weyoun stepped up to her. "I know this is hard for you. He didn't want you to worry and believe me he regrets not telling you. Let us show you." He stroked her cheek as her father used to do when she was a child. "He is safe and in no more pain."

She pulled away. "What are you talking about?"

"He was dying Elleinn. He only had a few more months to live. Those months will be spent in the service of the Founders, pain free." Weyoun spoke so softly she was almost lulled to contentment. It was her father's voice.

"I. Want. To. See. Him. Now."

Gelbrak nodded. "What harm could it do? Come with us."

She was led by her father's clone and Gelbrak to a quiet room filled with what seemed like thousands of chambers. She was brought to where her father was in stasis. He looked asleep.

"But that means he only can be used for a few more months. There will be a limited amount of clones produced."

Weyoun stepped forward. "He showed the greatest potential of all the candidates in the past three hundred years. He was dying of Surphell syndrome. His last days would have been pure torture. Now he feels no pain and will die peacefully in his sleep. What greater mercy is that?"

It all made sense now. It was the reason she was allowed in the building. It was his dying wish. Her father spared her even more suffering. At least he reached his dream. At least he no longer suffered.

"What will happen to me? I'm too young to be without a guardian. I have no one left."

Weyoun spoke. "You will remain here. No one ever leaves this building unless they are to be cloned. Gelbrak will be cloned within two days time. You also show great potential."

Elleinn screamed and ran from them. She tried every door she could until she reached the main hall and ran for the door. It didn't open. She banged on it realizing that it was sound proofed and mirrored. No one on the outside could hear or see her.

She saw her father's clone walk up to her and bend down. "He never knew did he?"

"He never will. Immortality Elleinn. You will be the youngest to ever be cloned."

She shook her head and spoke in spite. "Yes, the greatest honor to ever have been bestowed on a Vorta. Lucky me."


End file.
